


Our Boyfriend is an Incubus

by Druekee



Series: Incubus I.M [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Begging, Come Eating, Comeplay, Confessions, Creampie, Demons, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Masochism, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, OT7, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Sadism, Succubi & Incubi, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: After Changkyun comes out as an incubus (who had secretly been 'feeding' on his six bandmates in their dreams), the members of Monsta X all welcome his identity with open arms... and open legs ;)Six one-shots of all of the boys of Monsta X getting intimate with their incubus boyfriend, Changkyun~[Happy Halloween!]





	1. Wonho

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I really wanted to try and write more Halloween fics this year but this semester has been insanity for me and I've hardly had enough time to finish this one. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it, and have a good Halloween! <3
> 
> [Tags for this chapter (Wonkyun) - Dream sex, Fingering, (Accidental) Voyeurism, Exhibitionism]

Staring at the dim ceiling above his bed, Changkyun exhales, trying to weigh the pros and cons of his next move. On one hand, all of his bandmates were now fully aware of his species and that he fed on their ejaculate- and they were all totally okay with him feeding on them while they were conscious. On the other hand, Changkyun felt weird about just outright asking them to cum inside him… it was just awkward. They’d only learned of his identity a few days ago, so Changkyun wanted to give them some time to come to him first. The only problem was that Changkyun was getting hungry… and nobody had come to him yet. He didn’t take it personally, their schedules had been packed, but still: he had to eat.

Sitting up from his bed, Changkyun softly sneaks out of his room, unable to resist his urges any longer. Everyone seemed okay with it, so maybe if Changkyun just continued feeding on them in their sleep, then he’d be able to hold off until they came to them. So, last time he fed on Hyunwoo… which meant that next in line was Hoseok. Slinking into Hoseok’s room, Changkyun licks his lips, approaching his bed with feather-light steps. Now beside his bed, Changkyun looked down at the peacefully sleeping form of his hyung, his eyes trailing down his mostly exposed body. He looked so enticing: strong, pale body almost glowing in the low light of midnight.

 Feeling his hunger heighten, Changkyun groaned lowly, letting his demonic aura flare up and surround both him and Hoseok in a silk-like darkness. Crawling onto the bed, Changkyun focuses his energy, pushing his presence into Hoseok’s subconscious and feeling his power begin to influence Hoseok bit by bit. Beneath his hand, he could feel Hoseok’s cock twitch, and Changkyun closed his eyes. Opening them, Changkyun is transported to Hoseok’s dream, smirking as he looks around, seeing that Hoseok was fantasizing about a plush, romantic bed, and himself all nude and tempting laying right in the center.

“Changkyunnie…” Hoseok sighed out, biting his lip cutely as he looked over at Changkyun. To Hoseok, this felt completely like a dream, but Changkyun actually had full control over everything his dream-self did- not that he’d do anything other than exactly what Hoseok wanted him to~

“What do you want tonight, hyung?” Changkyun asked, crawling onto the bed beside Hoseok, his fingers running up Hoseok’s beautiful body, his eyes staring deeply into Hoseok’s. Hoseok hummed, his face flushing in embarrassment. Changkyun’s sensual, demonic presence effected his dreams too, of course, which meant that there was no doubt in Changkyun’s mind that Hoseok was only thinking about sex right now… and knowing Hoseok, he probably wanted- 

“Y-Your fingers… inside,” Hoseok replies, his voice trembling in embarrassment. No matter how many times they did this, Hoseok always wanted the same thing. Sometimes Hoseok would want Changkyun to suck his cock, or play with his chest, but fingering was always where he wanted it to end up, and never any further. Some of his other bandmates wanted him to fuck them in their dreams, to pound them hard and fast and make them a trembling mess on his cock until their assholes gaped from the strain- it was just a dream, after all, meaning that Changkyun could do literally anything. But Hoseok never wanted anything more than fingering… maybe he was kind of shy about admitting his sexual preferences, even to himself.

“Of course, hyung. Anything you want~” Changkyun silkily replied, positioning himself swiftly between Hoseok’s thighs. Pulling one smooth, ivory leg up, Changkyun licks his lips, his own cock twitching and hardening from the sight. Hoseok’s hole was so perfectly pink and hairless… Changkyun wanted nothing more than to plunge himself deep inside and pound Hoseok’s cum out thrust by thrust-

“Changkyunnnnie~” Hoseok whined out, his face pink with embarrassment. Shaking himself out of his fantasies, Changkyun realized that he’d been sitting here staring at Hoseok’s most intimate place, and rapidly moved to grab the conveniently located bottle of lube.

“Sorry,” Changkyun airily replied, smiling a bit as he poured the lube onto his fingers. He knew how much Hoseok got embarrassed when he did things like that, and quickly moved to distract his hyung in the best way he knew how: by shoving his fingers into his hole.

Gasping out a hot breath of air, Hoseok’s eyes go wide, his thick, muscular thighs trembling and shaking in pleasure. Changkyun’s fingers were slender and talented, searching and locating that spot inside him that made him see white. Biting his lip on a scream, Hoseok rocks his hips back, forcing Changkyun’s finger deeper inside him, his cock dripping with precum.

“So good~” Hoseok moaned out, his eyes staring needily up at Changkyun. He couldn’t believe how amazing Changkyun’s fingers felt inside him, but… something was striking him as odd. He knew this wasn’t real but wait, in the past, dreams like this were common, but… “Changkyunnie?” Hoseok said, blinking a few times as he remembered that Changkyun was an incubus and that dreams like this weren’t exactly just figments of his imagination.

Changkyun blinked several times, his body getting shoved out of the dream and back to his positon crouched on Hoseok’s bed, his eyes wide. Hoseok was awake now, looking down at Changkyun with wide, innocent eyes. Oh shit.

“So that’s how it works?” Hoseok asks, licking his bottom lip before smiling nervously, his pink cheeks visible even in the low lighting of deep nighttime. Changkyun tentatively nods his head, just watching Hoseok and waiting to see what he would do. He was perfectly prepared to fuck off and go to bed hungry if he made Hoseok feel uncomfortable in any way, but the guilt would drive him crazy all night. He sincerely hoped he hadn’t overstepped any boundaries.

“U-Um… Changkyun, is it okay if I ask you to stay?” Hoseok asked, his voice soft so not to wake his two other roommates. Changkyun’s eyes widened a bit, and he watched as Hoseok brought the comforter up to hide his face cutely. “I-I don’t want you to stop what you were doing in the dream… if that’s alright with you,” Hoseok proposed, laughing nervously afterwards in case he was somehow hallucinating the entire exchange or something. Changkyun visibly relaxed, his posture becoming much calmer. Luckily, Hoseok was okay with it, which actually opened up a much better situation for Changkyun.

“I would love to, hyung,” Changkyun replied, his voice a bit deeper than usual. Hoseok shivered, his eyes wide as he watches Changkyun’s deep, silky aura surround them in a thin, translucent veil. He could still see his roommates sleeping soundly around them, which meant they probably weren’t hidden from view or anything, but he felt safe and protected suddenly… and incredibly horny.

Inhaling brokenly, Hoseok feels his eyelids get heavy, his body hot all over and crying out for stimulation of any kind. He leaned back onto his bed, legs spreading as he watches Changkyun get nearer to him, overwhelmed by the sexual energy radiating all around them. He was so ridiculously horny, his cock was throbbing and oozing precum steadily, desperate for attention. Suddenly, Changkyun peels back the covers, his warm hands spreading Hoseok’s thighs diligently. Between his legs, Hoseok was visibly tenting his underwear, a growing wet stain right at the tip of his cock. Changkyun licked his lips, inhaling the delicious scent of a hard, ready cock greedily.

“Yum,” Changkyun sighed out, mostly to himself, as he grabbed the waistband of Hoseok’s underwear and quickly started pulling it off his body. When his underwear was completely off his body, Changkyun positions his hands along the underneath of Hoseok’s thighs, lifting them up so that he could finally see Hoseok’s pretty pink asshole in the flesh and not just in his dreams. Spotting it, Changkyun moans, watching it wink up at him as Hoseok whimpers beneath him. So cute~ 

“Do you still want this, hyung?” Changkyun asked politely as he hovered his head above Hoseok’s asshole. He had a feeling this might actually be the first time Hoseok has had a sexual encounter relating to his ass, and Changkyun didn’t want to pop his anal-play cherry without asking first. Nodding eagerly, Hoseok presses his face into the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment.

“Yes,” Hoseok replied, his voice thick with desire. He had no doubt in his mind that all he wanted right now was Changkyun’s fingers inside him, pounding him hard and fast. He wanted it so badly his vision was hazy and his breath was coming out in short pants already.

“Okay~” Changkyun cheerily replied, lowering his face between Hoseok’s legs and spitting harshly onto Hoseok’s perfect little asshole. Unable to hold back a needy moan, Hoseok arches his hips up, the erotic noise travelling throughout the relatively small room. Face flushing, Hoseok buries his head in his pillow, biting his lip to hopefully stop future noises from escaping him.

With Hoseok’s ass now properly lubed, Changkyun lowers Hoseok’s hips back down, now positioning his fingers at Hoseok’s entrance. His eyes flickered up to Hoseok’s face, watching his expression as he slowly started to insert one finger. The heat and tightness was incredible, and Changkyun bit his lip, his cock hardening at the thought of shoving something bigger inside his hyung.

“Oh _god_ -” Hoseok moaned out, his voice loud and desperate, eyes rolling back and legs spreading at the intensity. His hands reached down to the sheets, gripping them between his fists as Changkyun pushed his finger in deeper, curling up to hit at that one spot he always managed to find in his dreams. “ _Fuck_ -” Hoseok cursed out, biting his lip hard and moaning desperately as Changkyun abused that spot over and over, his talented fingers turning him into a puddle of lust beneath him. Smirking contentedly, Changkyun licks his lips, his gaze burning as he raked his eyes down Hoseok’s incredibly body, admiring the mesmerizing way Hoseok’s body responded to every curl of his finger.

“How good does it feel?” Changkyun asked, his voice low and sensual as he pressed another finger inside Hoseok’s entrance. Gasping hotly, Hoseok rolls his hips up, his hands clawing at the bedsheets harder, gripping them tightly in his fists. He felt like he was close to cumming already, and he wanted to so badly he feared he was losing his mind.

“So good, Changkyunnie,” Hoseok groaned out, tilting his head and blearily staring across the room, his heart jumping to his throat when he makes eye-contact with Hyungwon, who had apparently woken up sometime after Hoseok’s ass became filled with Changkyun’s fingers. “H-Hyungwon!” Hoseok spat out, his whole face red in humiliation. Hyungwon nuzzled his face into his pillow, staring over at the erotic scene before him with cloudy eyes.

“Is Changkyun…” Hyungwon cleared his throat, his body shifting under his covers. “Fingering you?” he completed, something lustful and searching in his eyes. Hoseok whimpered, a hand moving to cover his mouth as a desperate moan trembled from his lips. Changkyun raised his brows, his lips curling up in an amused smirk as he continued pounding Hoseok’s ass full of his fingers.

“Tell him, hyung~” Changkyun urged, grinding the tips of his fingers against Hoseok’s prostate, his gaze hot as he stared down into Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok cried out, his whole body trembling from the onslaught happening around him. His cock was weeping now, soaking wet with precum. 

“H-He is,” Hoseok managed to spit out, his eyes flickering back over to Hyungwon, his chest heaving with heavy pants. Making eye-contact with his dongsaeng, Hoseok gasps, Changkyun’s fingers continuously pressing against the spot that made him see white until all he could see was white. 

“Oh he’s cumming,” Hyungwon noted in a sleepy voice, watching raptly as Changkyun’s mouth quickly descended onto Hoseok’s cock, sucking down every drop of his cum greedily. Biting his lip, Hyungwon felt his own cock twitch in excitement, unable to ignore how sexy Hoseok looked getting his cock milked by their maknae.

Moaning heartily, Hoseok rocks his hips back, feeling every ounce of his energy drained from his body in the most pleasurable way he knew how. Changkyun groaned, his skin tingling as his stomach filled with Hoseok’s sweet, thick cum. Drinking the ambrosia for as long as he could, Changkyun only pulled away when not even a single drop remained to lap up. Finally removing his mouth, Changkyun stared up into Hoseok’s eyes, watching the look of utmost satisfaction cross his features. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Changkyun said, running a hand leisurely through Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok smiled lazily, murmuring sleepily as he started dozing off. Smiling contentedly, Changkyun turns away from Hoseok, locking gazes with Hyungwon who was still watching them, an obvious lust in his eyes.

“Are you still hungry?” Hyungwon asked, swallowing thickly, his heart pounding. Changkyun quirked a brow, knowing fully well that his demonic aura wasn’t effecting Hyungwon. No, he was getting turned on all on his own~ Getting up from the bed, Changkyun walked over to Hyungwon’s bed, his aura just now starting to curl over Hyungwon’s body.

“I could go for dessert~” <3


	2. Shownu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tags for this chapter (Showkyun) - Topping from the bottom, Creampie, Riding]

“I’m so glad you’re open about your identity with us now,” Hyunwoo suddenly confessed, his voice gentle and honest, eyes flickering over to Changkyun delicately. Sitting up a little straighter in his chair, Changkyun looks over at Hyunwoo, startled by the random, and very sincere, proclamation from his hyung. Pausing the song that they had been working on, Changkyun directs his attention to Hyunwoo, wondering if it was finally time the two talked about it.

“Oh yeah?” Changkyun replied, smiling softly. It had been about a week since Changkyun had fed on Hyunwoo while he was awake- an event that led to all of his members finding out about his identity as an incubus. It was an incredible experience, and one that Changkyun was infinitely grateful that Hyunwoo liked just as much as he did. Everything had been smooth sailing since that moment, and now Changkyun didn’t have to hide when he was hungry for a different kind of food… but there was one small issue: even though his members were accepting of his unique way of gaining energy, not many had talked to him about it. Changkyun was definitely glad that they were cool with it, but it worried him that nobody really knew just what being an incubus actually entailed.

“I just have one question…” Hyunwoo began, and his whole face flushed a darker shade of red, his eyes still trained solely on Changkyun’s face. Preparing himself, Changkyun nodded, wondering what Hyunwoo wanted to know the most. “How is… semen… beneficial to you?” he asked, and Changkyun leaned back, smiling a bit at the straight-forward question. He thought that maybe Hyunwoo would be curious about how Changkyun saw into his dreams, about how easily he’d snuck around the dorm at night, or even about how far his manipulative demon powers went… but nope, he was just worried about Changkyun’s health. 

“I’m not totally sure, but I do know that if I go more than a few days without feeding, I’ll become incredibly tired and weak. I think I take more than just semen from people, too. Oh, and I can consume human food, and it tastes just fine to me, but compared to cum, nothing else is even half as delicious or refreshing,” Changkyun explained, nodding to himself after finishing. Hyunwoo nodded, starting to understand him bit by bit. That would explain why he felt so drained after Changkyun had fed from him, but he couldn’t quite understand it. Maybe he just needed another demonstration. 

“Are you hungry now?” Hyunwoo asked, his heartrate increasing and cheeks turning a darker shade of red. Changkyun’s eyes darkened a bit with lust, his lips curling up a bit more. He’d always liked Hyunwoo’s style, but to be so upfront… Changkyun _loved_ it. He could also sense that Hyunwoo wasn’t just asking to satiate his curiosity, but because he was getting aroused himself, too. 

“I could go for a snack~” Changkyun replied, his hunger mounting just at the thought of feeding on Hyunwoo right now. He wanted his thick, flavorful cum deep down his throat. His mouth was watering just at the prospect of it. Hyunwoo gulped, nodding his head. Truthfully speaking… he did want to feel Changkyun’s sexy incubus mouth wrapped around his cock again, slurping him up and swallowing his cum like it was the most delicious flavor in the whole world. He couldn’t deny how much he’d been thinking about it… 

“So…” Hyunwoo said, clearing his throat. He twisted his body in the rolling chair, now facing Changkyun with his thighs spread suggestively. “How do you want to do this?” he asked, smiling a bit nervously, plump lips just barely curled up. Changkyun hummed, his demonic aura beginning to swell and curl up around him. 

“I can feed orally, but I can get the energy from your semen through other places, too,” Changkyun airily declared, standing up from his chair. Whatever Hyunwoo decided, Changkyun was okay with, but he couldn’t deny how much he wanted to get his ass filled with his leader’s cum. It wasn’t exactly practical to have penetrative sex with sleeping people, so whenever Changkyun fed on his bandmates in the past, it had always been oral sex exclusively. He was aching to be filled up somewhere else. Biting his lip, Changkyun feels his aura begin to deepen and grow, now visible to human eyes… and clearly starting to affect Hyunwoo, too. 

Filled with the overwhelming, intense desire to cum, Hyunwoo gasps, his cock throbbing and hardening inside his pants. He’d felt Changkyun’s incubi presence before but, fuck, it didn’t make this feeling any less incredible now. His body was tingling from the tops of his ears to the tips of his toes, mostly concentrated in his crotch which was steadily becoming more and more erect. Just the thought of cumming inside Changkyun’s ass was enough to set his face on fire with a bright pink flush across his cheeks, and nothing else could even compare to how tempting that offer sounded.

“I want to try those other places,” Hyunwoo replied after several long moments of silence passed between them, his eyes hazy and lust-filled as he stared over at Changkyun. The air in the studio was thick was tension and sexual energy, and Changkyun was feeding it heartily. He felt powerful and completely in-control, and the gasp he heard when he dropped his pants worked a small mewl from his lips. It was an addiction at this point.

Taking the few short steps over to Hyunwoo’s chair, Changkyun leans over and pulls Hyunwoo’s cock out of his loose-fitting sweatpants. Licking his lips at the delicious sight, Changkyun subconsciously moves to swipe his sticky, hot tongue across the tip of Hyunwoo’s dark red cock, moaning at the slightly sweaty taste. Reveling in the groan that trembled from Hyunwoo’s mouth, Changkyun turns around, positing his thighs on either side of Hyunwoo’s legs and slowly inching himself down onto Hyunwoo’s cock. He could feel Hyunwoo’s hands on his ass, and smirks, eyes rolling back as Hyunwoo’s tip starts sliding inside him.

“N-No lube?” Hyunwoo barely managed to choke out, his whole body shaking from the onslaught of arousal that Changkyun was making him feel. Changkyun shook his head, lowering his hips inch by inch onto Hyunwoo’s thick, hard cock. 

“I’m an incubus, hyung. My ass is literally made for cocks to be shoved inside,” he replied, his voice breaking off in a desperate moan as Hyunwoo’s cock rubbed against his inner walls, now fully sheathed inside him. Hyunwoo nodded distractedly, his eyes trained on the sight of Changkyun’s body perched on his lap. He’d always known that Changkyun was on the slender-petite side, especially compared to him, but fuck. He looked absolutely stunning like this: his pretty legs so delicately splayed, his thin arms and pretty hands grasping onto Hyunwoo’s knees… but his ass though. Changkyun’s ass was positively monstrous, two perfect orbs on either side of his throbbing, aching erection. Hyunwoo thought he was in heaven, but this was too good for heaven. No, this had to be Hell~ 

“I’m gonna start moving now,” Changkyun bit out, pulling his hips back before slamming them back onto Hyunwoo’s lap, the movement creating a loud slapping sound in the air. He repeated this motion several times, bouncing his thick ass on Hyunwoo’s cock over and over, his tight but perfectly slick ass hugging and gripping Hyunwoo’s length in the perfect way every single time.

“So good-” Hyunwoo managed to spit out between gasps of air and groans, his eyes barely open as he watches Changkyun fuck the life out of him, his whole body teeming with sexual energy and power. Hyunwoo was technically the one penetrating here, but he felt completely powerless beneath Changkyun… but he certainly wasn’t complaining about it. His balls were tight and tense with the desire to ejaculate, and Hyunwoo wasn’t about to stop his body from doing what it so desperately ached to do.

Red hot, rippling waves of passion encircled them, and Hyunwoo felt himself floating off into ecstasy, his eyes slipping closed as he revels in the feeling of Changkyun milking every single last drop of him down to his marrow.

“Cum~” Changkyun whimpers out in sheer happiness, fingers harshly gripping onto Hyunwoo’s knees, his own legs shivering from the intensity of his thrusts. Hips now stilled, Changkyun arches his back, eyes staring unseeingly up at the ceiling as he absorbs Hyunwoo’s energy. For a few seconds, neither could move nor change position, until Changkyun eventually slides himself up and off Hyunwoo’s legs. Watching him, Hyunwoo blinks a few times, noting that not even a drop of his cum dribbled out of Changkyun’s hole… well, he supposed an incubus wouldn’t exactly waste food like that, huh? 

“Thanks for the meal, hyung,” Changkyun said, getting himself together bit by bit. By now, he was almost totally collected, quickly moving to get his pants back on and make himself presentable. Changkyun was feeling refreshed, well-fed, but meanwhile, Hyunwoo was still breathing heavily, his eyes cloudy with exhaustion. 

“Anytime, Changkyunnie,” Hyunwoo replied, suppressing a yawn. “God, I feel sleepy now,” Hyunwoo stated, running a hand languidly through his hair. Changkyun giggled, although he felt a tiny bit guilty.

“Sorry about that… next time I’ll try to contain myself,” Changkyun said sheepishly, returning back to his desk chair and pulling up the music file they’d been working on before all of this. Turning to his hyung, Changkyun shot him a small smile.

“So, shall we get back to work~?” <3


	3. Jooheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tags for this chapter (Jookyun) - Confessions, Missionary, Cum eating] 
> 
> (This chapter makes more sense in context to part one of the series!)

When Changkyun came out as an incubus, so did the knowledge that those not-so-wet wet dreams that Jooheon kept having weren’t even dreams at all. Changkyun knew all of his deepest, darkest desires; he knew all of Jooheon’s most embarrassing fetishes and fantasies. Jooheon had begged Changkyun to fuck him hard, to call him his baby while he spanked him until he bled, and so many other things he didn’t even dare to think about while awake. The Changkyun of his dreams was always so excited, receptive, and eager to try anything, but Jooheon had assumed that the dream Changkyun and the real Changkyun were different people, so it was okay to live with. Knowing that they were the same person made things kind of… awkward for Jooheon.

At first, when Jooheon realized that Changkyun knew, he was excited. He wanted to try it out when they awake and finally fulfill his fantasies… but after thinking about it for a few days, he couldn’t do it. Every little detail he’d remember from his dreams would push Jooheon further into outright humiliation, and knowing that Changkyun had just silently been living with the knowledge of his hyung’s depravity for YEARS kinda fucked him up. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that Jooheon had somewhat been avoiding Changkyun since that day, and, well, maybe avoiding doing something _else_ too.

“Hyung?” an all too familiar voice calls out, breaking Jooheon from his thoughts. He shifts over in his bed, locking the phone screen he hadn’t even been paying attention to before looking over at Changkyun. 

“Yes?” Jooheon asked, feigning ignorance. He wanted to believe that Changkyun was just going to ask about a song he’d been working on or about dinner, but he knew he wasn’t. Changkyun’s demonic aura was already darkening the air around him, and Jooheon wasn’t stupid, either.

“Why haven’t you been cumming lately?” Changkyun asks, knocking the wind out of Jooheon. Coughing a bit as he tried to collect himself, Jooheon stares wide-eyed over at his friend, his whole fact red with flush. Changkyun blinks a few times, tugging his lower lip into his mouth and biting on it, clearly concerned (and turned on).

“Excuse me?” Jooheon asked, his voice coming out a bit strained. Changkyun hummed, stepping closer to Jooheon. 

“I’d be able to smell cum on you, hyung…” he begins, explaining himself. He was able to track the sexual habits of all the members quite easily- he knew what their cum smelled like. And Jooheon used to masturbate daily… he hadn’t even touched himself in two weeks now. “And I could never forget how delicious your cums smells~” he added, his aura flaring up a bit just at the memory. Jooheon jolts forward a bit, his eyes wide. He couldn’t jerk off lately because… well, because he kept thinking of Changkyun every time he tried.

“D-Delicious?” Jooheon asked, unable to ignore that one particular word choice. Changkyun nodded his head, licking his lips probably without even realizing it.

“Your cum is the best, Jooheon, and I don’t say that to the others. It’s so thick and sweet, I’m pretty much addicted to it and I haven’t been able to even smell it in weeks…” Changkyun lamented, now biting his lower lip and tugging on it a bit. “I want to be with you, Jooheon. I wish you would allow me that intimacy,” Changkyun said, making sure that his demonic aura wasn’t messing with Jooheon’s mind so his friend could decide this himself. However, that didn’t stop him from running a hand down the side of his body, stopping right beside his crotch.

Jooheon watches the motion as arousal starts to well up, his heart racing in his chest. Changkyun bringing up his abstinence reminded him of how pent-up sexually he was, and, well… Changkyun was an incubus, after all. He was ridiculously sexy and Jooheon knew that Changkyun could make him orgasm harder than he ever had before. Not to mention how he was outright asking Jooheon to sleep with him.

“I… ah, Changkyunnie-!” Jooheon sputtered out, getting nervous as he thinks about what he’s about to say. “I’m just embarrassed since you know about, um, my kinks and stuff,” Jooheon said, his voice honest and trailing off a bit at the end. He couldn’t deny how much he wanted to be with Changkyun… how much he still wanted to get destroyed by Changkyun, _sexually_. He just had a few insecurities still, that was all.

“I understand where you’re coming from, but I don’t judge you whatsoever, hyung,” Changkyun said. He was sympathetic to Jooheon’s timidity, and understood that while Changkyun had gotten rather accustomed to quietly knowing about Jooheon’s fetishes, Jooheon had just now found out that Changkyun knew. “You saw how I reacted to them in your dreams. I think they’re fucking hot, and you get so into it… I want to do it in real life, too,” Changkyun says earnestly, hoping he was getting through to Jooheon. It would be such a waste not to be able to make the most out of their relationship.

Blinking a few times, Jooheon begins to see the situation a bit… differently. So Changkyun really did react exactly how he wanted to in his dreams? It wasn’t just Jooheon’s active imagination, after all? He supposed that made perfect sense, but he hadn’t really thought about it like that. It meant that Changkyun truly did find Jooheon’s peculiarities sexy… Swallowing thickly, Jooheon feels his cheeks heat up, his heart pounding.

“I want to do them in real life, too,” Jooheon says, but he’s suddenly reminded of some of the riskier things they’d done, and makes an amendment to his phrasing. “Just, maybe not the more extreme ones quite yet,” he adds, gulping back a nervous moan as he’s reminded of the dungeon play. Changkyun nods his head eagerly, his eyes burning hotly into Jooheon’s. 

“I’ll do anything you want. I just want you to orgasm,” he said, and Jooheon suddenly found his vision getting hazy, his whole body tingling with growing arousal. This must be Changkyun fully exposing his incubus nature and making Jooheon feel it on every inch of his skin. He wanted to cum so desperately his cock was getting hard without any stimulation at all, and he inhaled brokenly, staring up at Changkyun as the younger man began crawling onto the bed beside him.

“What are you going to do first then?” Jooheon asked, swallowing thickly. Outright asking for the things he wanted would be too embarrassing, and besides, he was more interested in what Changkyun could come up for him~ Humming deeply, Changkyun presses his forehead against Jooheon’s, staring intimately into his eyes as he replied.

“Eat you out,” he replied, his voice sensuous and dark, his eyes burning into Jooheon’s. “And then I want to fuck you,” he said, leaning forward and hovering his mouth over Jooheon’s, almost as if he were about to kiss him, before quickly pulling back and smirking. Whimpering subconsciously, Jooheon squeezes his thighs together, his cock almost fully hard inside his pants. “Is that good with you, hyung?” Changkyun asked.

“Yes,” Jooheon breathed out, his hands already moving to undo his pants. Changkyun leaned over, helping Jooheon take off his pants, tugging off the offending garment along with his teal briefs until his hyung was completely bare from the waist-down. Eyeing him hungrily, Changkyun runs his hands up Jooheon’s thighs, groaning lowly as he watches his hyung’s legs spread for him. Quickly getting to work, Changkyun pulls Jooheon’s legs closer to his body, until he could see his perfect pink entrance from between his legs.

“Yummy~” he complimented, almost moaning as he watches Jooheon’s cute little asshole tighten and contract right before his eyes. Whimpering, Jooheon curls his fists, his body trembling as he feels Changkyun’s mouth against his most intimate place. Gasping, Jooheon throws his head back, his cheeks burning as Changkyun’s tongue swipes against his entrance, every swipe of his tongue making Jooheon hotter and hotter. All around him, he could feel the dark, sensuous aura emanating from Changkyun and it was starting to get to his head- he seriously couldn’t think about anything aside from his ass and cock.

Darting his tongue in and out of Jooheon’s entrance, Changkyun gets him nice and wet for his cock. Jooheon’s moans were like sweet, thick honey, dripping and oozing from his lips with every swipe of Changkyun’s tongue. Sucking the rim into his mouth slightly, Changkyun groans, starting to feel Jooheon’s entrance loosening up for him. Easing his tongue inside one last time before thrusting it, Changkyun finally pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, aura curling and twisting over both of their forms. Jooheon stared up into his eyes, his chest heaving in shaky inhales as his cock throbbed between his legs. 

“F-Fuck me,” Jooheon cried out, tugging a plump lip into his mouth as Changkyun repositioned himself between his thighs. Arching his back, Changkyun lets his demonic aura completely envelop them both in sensuous darkness, his hands making quick work of the button of his pants. Pulling out his cock, Changkyun gets between Jooheon’s thighs, positioning his tip right at Jooheon’s wet entrance.

Sliding his cock inside Jooheon, Changkyun tugs his lip hard between his teeth, his eyes flaring red as he inserts himself gently inside his hyung’s perfect, tight entrance. Watching Changkyun’s reaction, Jooheon feels his own arousal heighten, surprised with how obviously Changkyun was enjoying himself. Of course, Jooheon was feeling incredible himself, but there was something intoxicating about seeing an incubus lose his mind in pleasure while inside him. He wanted to cum, but he wanted Changkyun to cum, too- desperately. Throwing his head back onto the pillow as Changkyun’s tip rubs against his sweet spot, Jooheon bites out a needy moan, his whole body erupting in sensation.

“Changkyunnie-” Jooheon spat out, his whole face flush and sweat beginning to run down his skin. This was, at least technically speaking, the first time they’d actually had sex with each other, and Jooheon was feeling it. This was so much more real than all those romps they’d had during Jooheon’s dreams, for obvious reasons, but he hadn’t expected just how much he would be feeling it. His ass wasn’t even stinging, despite the clear lack of adequate preparation, and Jooheon just assumed it was the incubus influence that was making this so stupidly pleasurable. He already was feeling his orgasm build, and Changkyun had just now started thrusting inside him.

“Hyung~” Changkyun groaned out as his pace increased inside Jooheon. The friction of Jooheon’s insides with every single movement of his cock inside him was heavenly, and Changkyun knew he could watch Jooheon take his cock all day and never get bored. His expressions, his sounds, the luscious way he would spread his thighs more and more… Changkyun was addicted to it all. Plus, this was the first time he’d ever fucked anyone outside of a dream. As an incubus, having sex like this was in his nature, but he’d rarely gotten to explore it. He hoped that he and Jooheon could share this bond for a long time~

“I’m close-” Jooheon warned, his voice strained and thighs physically shaking now. Changkyun’s eyes snapped up to Jooheon’s face, watching him with rapt attention. Jooheon’s cum- _Jooheon’s cum_!! He got to taste it again, finally, after so long! Thrusting his cock faster and harder, Changkyun pounds him steadily, mouth watering at the telltale signs of Jooheon’s impending orgasm. With just a few more well-placed thrusts, Jooheon was cumming on his cock, and Changkyun’s open palm was already open and primed to take every single drop that spilled out. Eyes rolling back as he smells Jooheon’s sweet, thick cum, Changkyun groans, ridiculously close to orgasm himself. Quickly pulling out, Changkyun uses his clean hand to jerk off Jooheon’s cock, milking every last drop before bringing the cum-covered hand up to his face.

“Fuuuck~” Changkyun drawled out, deeply inhaling the intoxicating aroma, his whole body burning with arousal and cock twitching needily. Jooheon watches him with half-lidded eyes, feeling expectedly tired after Changkyun drained his balls… what he wasn’t expecting was how obviously cum-thirsty Changkyun was for Jooheon’s nut.

After getting his share of the mouth-watering scent, Changkyun brings his cum-filled palm up to his face, slurping up the cum greedily, not letting even a drop remain on his hand. Moaning wantonly at the taste, Changkyun gives Jooheon an appreciative look, grateful that he could taste such a refined, exquisite flavor. At a particularly delicious lap, Changkyun brings his hand down to his crotch, jerking himself off until he cums all over Jooheon’s still-exposed thigh. Watching him, Jooheon realizes that this really isn’t an act at all for Changkyun- he absolutely adored being with Jooheon and getting to drink his semen. Maybe… Jooheon was starting to understand Changkyun’s feelings more and more.

“Thank you for the meal,” Changkyun said after both his orgasm had died down and after finally cleaning his hand of Jooheon’s cum. He could still taste the remainder of it that lingered on his tongue, and savored it, his cock twitching from the aftermath of his pleasure. He could feel the slow-burn of a good fuck, and licked his lips, his demonic aura quelling around them until it completely faded away, at least for now.

“Of course,” Jooheon replied, smiling a bit up at Changkyun. His cheeks heated, and he looked away, heart pounding as he thinks about what he’s about to say next. Changkyun is looking at him with such a hot gaze, even now, and Jooheon barely knows what to do with himself. All he knows is this, when it comes to ‘feeding’ Changkyun, he’s ready: 

“Anytime~” <3


	4. Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tags for this chapter (Changhyuk) - Sadism & Masochism, Dom/sub, Humiliation]

Gasping a desperate, strained inhale, Changkyun grips onto Minhyuk’s bed, his legs splayed wide and ass filled with Minhyuk’s cock messing him up from the inside. The bed kept smacking against the wall, a hard, reverberating noise every single time Minhyuk rocked his hips against Changkyun’s thick ass. Staring down at his incubus boyfriend with bleary eyes, Minhyuk groans, grinding his tip against Changkyun’s impossibly warm and tight insides. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d fucked Changkyun, but he still couldn’t get over just how addictive it was- Changkyun’s hole tightening and squeezing him, almost as if he was sucking him in every time he pulled back. It was utterly divine… pun intended.

“Can you feel that?” Minhyuk asked, his voice coming out terse and forced, finding difficulty even iterating words with his body pushed so far. It was difficult enough trying to resist the urge to prematurely ejaculate every time they had sex, especially when Changkyun lowkey wanted that, but to do it for this long? They’d been at it for a while now, and Minhyuk was losing control fast. He just wanted Changkyun to come undone on his cock- whether or not he was an incubus didn’t matter when they were making love: he wanted his lover to cum for him 

“Y-You’re going to cum,” Changkyun responded, his voice laced with heavy, breathy pants. Changkyun loved it when Minhyuk became like this- as if all they were doing was fucking for the sake of carnal pleasure. He was close now, too, and wanted to cum just as badly as he wanted Minhyuk’s cum squirted deep inside him, filling him up completely. “I’m going to cum, too,” Changkyun confessed, his head flopping down onto the mattress as Minhyuk thrust his lean, long cock deeper and deeper inside him.

“Cum on my cock,” Minhyuk gruffly demanded, his raspy voice thick with arousal. Changkyun whined, his thighs spreading as he did exactly as Minhyuk wanted, cumming hard all over Minhyuk’s sheets, his face blooming with red flush and sweat that dripped down his chin. Watching contentedly, Minhyuk bit his lip, forcing himself not to cum then and there, his body trembling from the sheer intensity of his efforts. Changkyun’s demonic influence was tough to resist, but over the course of their relationship he’d gotten pretty good at it. Besides, he had an agenda today.

Pulling out, Minhyuk stepped off the bed, shooting his cum all over the hardwood floors of their dorm, his face a mixture of sadistic pleasure and relief as he jerked himself off to release. Changkyun turned his head, his eyes widening and jaw slackening in shock.

“What… are you doing?” Changkyun asked, his heart breaking as he watches all of that delicious-smelling cum fall to the ground and not where it belonged: inside his ass. Minhyuk tilted his chin, looking over at Changkyun with dark, half-lidded eyes.

“You can still get my cum, that is, if you want it~” Minhyuk said, licking his lip sensually. “You’ll just have to lick it off the floor~” he said, his eyes hazy with sadistic dominance, his lean, bare torso glistening in the low lighting of his bedroom. Changkyun swallowed hard, his cock twitching in interest at the erotic vision before him, unsure of what exactly to do. On one hand, if he really wanted a snack, he could just go to one of the other members and it would take less than 5 minutes. Minhyuk knew this information too, which is what made Changkyun think that this wouldn’t be a snack for gluttonous desire… but instead, lustful. On the other hand, Minhyuk was staring at him with such domineering, confident eyes, clearly getting off on the thought of Changkyun lapping his cum from the ground. Changkyun already knew what he was going to do.

“That’s a good boy~” Minhyuk drawled out, his lips curled up in a pleased smirk. Changkyun was already off the bed and kneeling on the floor, his face mere inches from his splattering of cum. Changkyun inhaled deeply, his mind getting misty at the overwhelming, mouth-watering scent of fresh, hot cum. Minhyuk’s semen was different than the others- his was incredibly tangy and tart, but Changkyun loved it nonetheless and desperately wanted to lick every last drop off the floor.

Swallowing preemptively, Changkyun lowers his face down, swiping his tongue across the floor and getting a good mouthful of cum before pulling his face away to savor the flavor. Eyes flickering up to Minhyuk’s face, Changkyun brokenly groans, visibly swallowing as he stares into Minhyuk’s eyes. He clearly loved the power he had over Changkyun, and the fact that his cock was already half-hard again was an obvious confirmation. Changkyun shivered, bringing his face back down to the floor to continue cleaning up Minhyuk’s mess, noting that maybe his cum tasted just a little bit better this way~ <3


	5. Kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tags for this chapter (Changki) - Exhibitionism, Public Sex/Blowjob, Voyeurism]

Comeback week was always a stressful, hectic, busy week for the boys of Monsta X. This never changed, no matter how many times they’d done it, and Changkyun was starting to feel that familiar pressure now that they were backstage for their comeback show. His palms were sweating, eyes flickering between the door that would lead them to the stage and the small television screen for monitoring the current act out there. They still had several more groups to go, but Changkyun was on the edge of his seat… and he had something else on his mind, too. Lately, they’d been so busy preparing for comeback that Changkyun hadn’t even had the chance to feed. He was hungry, and for a different kind of food… the only kind that would truly satisfy him.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun called out, his voice low. Changkyun looked over at his hyung, his eyes slightly glassy. “Do you need _food_?” he asked, emphasizing the word food. Kihyun was pretty perceptive when it came to this kind of thing, and had been noticing how little Changkyun had been feeding. Maybe he was feeling the pressure stronger than usual because of this, and, well, Kihyun couldn’t deny how much he could go for a good nut right about now. It would take the edge off for both of them. 

Nodding his head, Changkyun glances around the room, his heart starting to pound. They didn’t have enough time to run to the bathroom, which was really far away, but it was okay-Changkyun could make it quick right here~ Standing up, Changkyun walks to a slightly secluded part of the room, where a half-wall blocked them from the view of the staff across the room. However, the other members would have a clear view of them, and Kihyun shivered hard, his cock throbbing and twitching within his clothes already.

“Are you sure about this?” Changkyun asks in a low voice, his eyes darting around the room before returning to Kihyun’s gaze. There was a huge possibility that they might get caught, especially since people came and went within their waiting room. Not to mention the fact that there were five of their bandmates just sitting there raptly watching them. He knew from Kihyun’s dreams that he was into public play, but this was real life and risky as fuck.

“Yes,” Kihyun sighed out, his body trembling slightly. Changkyun nodded his head, swiftly getting to work. He started unzipping the one-piece they were all wearing for their comeback stage, unzipping it all the way down to past his crotch until he could tug his erection free from his pants. Licking his lips, Changkyun rolls his head back, mouth parting in a shaky exhale as his demonic aura flares up around him, encircling both him and Kihyun in a veil of lust and temptation. With that, Changkyun lowers his mouth down onto Kihyun’s now achingly hard cock, swiping his tongue across the tip and whimpering at the delicious flavor.

“ _Shit_ ,” Kihyun cursed, his eyes trained down at Changkyun, watching his sexy incubus boyfriend lap at his cock in the middle of a crowded waiting room like it was a rare delicacy. Leaning back against the meager half-wall that separated them from the staff, Kihyun tilted his head, his heart jumping into his throat when he sees almost every other member of Monsta X watching them. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were putting up a façade of indifference, barely glancing up every few moments, but Hyunwoo, Jooheon, and Hoseok couldn’t seem to tear their eyes away from them, faces tinged with pink and eyes hungry. Kihyun locked gazes with all of them, his cock throbbing with every little minute change in expression or swipe of Changkyun’s tongue 

Humming around Kihyun’s ridiculously hard cock, Changkyun stares up into Kihyun’s face, his hands running up along his legs and torso as he slides Kihyun’s cock ever deeper down his throat. Bobbing his head faster and faster, Changkyun groans, already starting to smell that Kihyun’s cum was close to spilling out.

Even before Changkyun came out as a demon to his bandmates and he started actually fooling around with Kihyun, he knew that Kihyun’s fetishes were a little bit different. Just from the contents of his dreams alone, Changkyun noticed that Kihyun was the only one who actually came up with full-blown, well thought-out scenarios when they fooled around. Every time, he would concoct an entire plotline that would slowly devolve into a depraved public play scenario. Sometimes Kihyun would dream that he and Changkyun were fucking in a movie theatre, with people on all sides of them, or even that they were behind the bench of a park, a public bathroom, or a plane… but the best ones were undeniably when they were doing naughty things in front of the other members. Changkyun liked those very much. 

Flickering his gaze over to the members, Changkyun groans, locking eyes with Jooheon while Kihyun’s cock was balls-deep down his throat. He could see the want and desire in his eyes, could smell the fact that his cock was hard within his sexy stage outfit. Moving his gaze to the others, Changkyun discovers similar states, and he hardly knows what to do with himself with five incredibly hard, yummy-smelling cocks all around him. Closing his eyes, Changkyun returns his focus back to Kihyun, choosing to watch those same lustful expressions paint Kihyun’s features instead of his own. 

Rolling his hips into Changkyun’s addictive, wet mouth, Kihyun bites his lip on a needy moan, his whole body on fire with sensation. He knew he couldn’t last much longer with this kind of stimulation, and he didn’t want to. Spreading his thighs as much as he could, Kihyun stares over at the other members, shivering at the dominating glint in Hyungwon’s gaze when they locked eyes.

“Five minutes til we’re next- let’s touch up wardrobe and makeup!” one of the staff called out, startling Kihyun out of his relative calm, his pupils blown wide as he cums hard down Changkyun’s throat. He was so close to getting caught, they needed to get moving now, and yet here he was: getting his cock milked. Rapidly moving a hand up to cover his mouth, Kihyun groans, legs trembling as Changkyun drains his balls. He could tell that Changkyun wasn’t overdoing it like he normally did, hopefully so that Kihyun wouldn’t feel sleepy afterwards. They did still need to perform.

Moaning around Kihyun’s cock, Changkyun drinks down the cum but doesn’t use his incubus powers to drain Kihyun of everything he had. Swallowing mouthfuls of Kihyun’s watery, almost flowery tasting cum, Changkyun eventually pulls back, keeping some in his mouth to savor as he quickly stood back up. Still shaking, Kihyun quickly zips his outfit back up, his breath still coming out in strained exhales.

“Better?” Kihyun asked Changkyun, watching him with hazy eyes. Changkyun nodded his head, quelling his demonic aura and feeling his body relax bit by bit. It felt good to have his belly filled with something satisfying~

“Much, thank you,” Changkyun replied, smiling a bit over at his hyung. Walking over to the staff, Changkyun is suddenly stopped in his tracks by Hyungwon, whose eyes were dark with lust still.

“If you’re still hungry by the end of the stage, I want some too,” Hyungwon sighed out, groping Changkyun’s ass before approaching their makeup artist, his mind already moved on to the next subject. Smiling contentedly, Changkyun gets his wardrobe touched up, his heart pounding in his chest. Sometimes, he was seriously glad that the others knew about his identity as an incubus~ <3


	6. Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tags for this chapter (Hyungkyun) - Edging, Masturbation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Some painplay, Changkyun gets a bj too~]

Exhaling brokenly, Hyungwon continues pumping his cock in his fist, his whole face shining with sweat and eyes burning down into Changkyun’s. The hardwood of the chair was starting to dig into his bare thighs from how long he’d been sitting on it, not to mention the almost excruciating pain of holding back his orgasm while in the presence of a desperate incubus, but the suffering was worth it. Changkyun was hardly able to hold himself back anymore, kneeling on the floor at Hyungwon’s feet, but there wasn’t much he could do. Hyungwon was purposefully keeping his cum from him, purposefully putting himself on edge just to watch Changkyun writhe in agony… and he loved every second of it. 

“I-I think I’m gonna cum-” Hyungwon spat out, his slender torso heaving in a shaky inhale, his eyes squeezing shut and plump lips curving into a grimace. Changkyun whined, spreading his thighs and leaning his neck forward, his demonic aura burning hot red, his eyes getting hazy as he can physically smell Hyungwon’s cum inching up towards his tip. He wanted it so bad his whole body was shaking, hard cock throbbing within his pajama pants.

“Not really~” Hyungwon cheerily drawled out, moving his hand away from his cock and exhaling shakily, his eyes hardly able to focus from the strain of staving off his orgasm. Changkyun groaned out in frustration, leaning back away from Hyungwon’s body and clenching his jaw, his own cock oozing precum.

“Hyung… please,” Changkyun groaned out, literally begging now, his eyes burning with lust. He couldn’t take it much longer, even though Hyungwon was technically only edging himself, he was edging Changkyun, too. His mouth was dry, cheeks red with flush, and honestly, smelling how close Hyungwon’s cum was to shooting down his throat was a little too overwhelming to ignore any longer. He needed his cum, and he needed it now- for real!

Hyungwon chuckled, trailing his hand from his thigh back to his cock to continue pumping it. They’d been at this for almost a half-hour now: just Hyungwon jerking himself off and then edging himself, over and over and over again. Watching Changkyun degrade himself with begging was delicious as fuck, and Hyungwon strokes his ridiculously hard cock faster and faster, ignoring his own desire to cum for how satisfying it was to watch Changkyun lose his mind.

“I’m getting close again,” Hyungwon declared, his voice thick and needy, as if he actually was going to cum this time. Changkyun sits up straighter, his aura flaring hot read once more, his cock throbbing and twitching from the knowledge that Hyungwon’s cum was working its way up his length once more. He was going to cum- fuck- Changkyun wanted that cum so bad he couldn’t even think of anything else, couldn’t even feel the pain in his knees from kneeling for so many minutes. None of it mattered when Hyungwon was actually going to cum--!

“I’m only kidding~” Hyungwon says, moving his arm away once more, a pained smirk on his face. Changkyun groans out in frustration, running a hand through his hair as a wave of burning arousal overcomes him.

“How much longer are you going to keep doing this to me?” Changkyun asked, his voice terse and whole body trembling slightly. Hyungwon chuckled a bit, his breathing labored and sweat sticking to his skin. 

“I won’t be able to last much longer,” Hyungwon said, his voice honest. “I’ll cum soon, I promise,” he continues, but there was something in his eye that made Changkyun distrust him. “I might be more inclined to cum if you, I don’t know, started begging for it?” he proposed, instantly justifying Changkyun’s distrust. Humming shortly, Changkyun stares over at Hyungwon, his mental state fuzzy. He could beg, easily, and even though it was pretty degrading, if it meant he could finally get Hyungwon’s cum, then it was worth it at this point.

“P-Please cum for me, hyung,” Changkyun said, his voice needy and lustful, eyes glassy and dripping with want. “I can’t take it anymore, I need to taste your cum, I need to feel it shoot down my throat,” he licked his lips, clearly off in a fantasy. Hyungwon inhaled shakily, watching his younger friend with convinced eyes. “Please, hyung. I’m begging you- please cum!” Changkyun concluded, but Hyungwon already knew what he had to do. 

“Then make me cum,” he said after a few seconds, sparking Changkyun into action. Jumping forward, Changkyun wraps his lips around Hyungwon’s tortured cock, sucking it hard into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down at an inhumanly fast pace. Hyungwon cursed as his body became simultaneously limp and tense, and he bit his lip, unable to hold back his orgasm any longer. Groaning in abject satisfaction, Hyungwon cums down Changkyun’s throat, his eyes blissfully squeezed shut. Beneath him, Changkyun’s eyes roll back, his own cock throbbing between his legs as he finally is able to slurp down Hyungwon’s masculine-tasting cum. 

Keeping it in his mouth and savoring the cum for several long seconds, Changkyun leans back onto the balls of his hands, his eyes coming back into focus as he stares up at Hyungwon. Surprisingly, Hyungwon wasn’t completely spent yet, and was instead looking down at Changkyun with contemplative eyes.

“Would you like me to return the favor?” Hyungwon asked, unable to ignore just how achingly hard Changkyun was. They’d done this a few times before, where Hyungwon would edge himself, but never for so long, and Hyungwon could tell that it was taking a toll on Changkyun’s cock. He wanted to repay him for his cruel edging. Before Changkyun even had the chance to answer, Hyungwon gets down from his chair, kneeling on his knees between Changkyun’s legs.

“Mm, yes~” Changkyun groans out, quickly pulling his pajama pants and underwear down to his knees, finally freeing his cock for the first time that night. Hyungwon wets his lips, slowly drawing nearer to Changkyun’s erection until he can wrap his lips around the tip. Moaning hotly, Changkyun spreads his legs, watching with bleary eyes as Hyungwon starts up a rhythm on his painfully hard dick. In just a few seconds, Changkyun finds himself cumming down Hyungwon’s throat, and he sighs blissfully, letting Hyungwon’s hot mouth completely milk him for all he’s worth.

Pulling back, Hyungwon swallows the remaining cum in his mouth, his eyes trained down at Changkyun’s cock curiously. He’d never actually sucked Changkyun off before, and the taste of his cum was… interesting, to say the least. Apparently, incubus cum tasted little like human cum… more earthy and rich, as if it were some high-class semen or something. Hyungwon licked his lips, savoring the last remaining dregs of that unique flavor as he pondered the thought that maybe, he could get addicted to the taste of semen too~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments below! :D <3


End file.
